El gato
by PobbyDrarryMalfoy
Summary: A veces, cuando él quería salir de sus problemas, se transformaba, solo para ir en busca de suaves caricias que lo reconfortaban momentáneamente,


N/A: Buen día, noche o tarde. Les traigo este fic semi bueno, espero yo.

Me gustan los gatos, realmente me gustan son mulliditos lindos, con esas ganas de dormir todo el día en tu cama junto a ellos, abrazarlos por siempre, lamentablemente no tengo uno y me estoy desviando del tema.

 **Resumen** : A veces, cuando él quería salir de sus problemas, se transformaba.

 **Disclaimer:** _Este fic participa en el mini-reto "¡Transfórmate!" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas_ " , de igual manera los personajes no me pertenecen y esto no es con valor monetario, si fuese así seguiría igual de pobre.

 **Numero de palabras:** 663 palabras en total.

A veces, cuando él quería salir de sus problemas, se transformaba.

Esto ocurría mayormente cuando estaba en sexto año, cuando todos sus problemas estaban alrededor de la marca tenebrosa, matar a Dumbledore, entre otras cosas. Esta era una de esas veces donde, cansado de todo y queriendo escapar de todos sus males entraba a su habitación y se escondía entre algunos muebles para tocar su cabeza suavemente con su varita y comenzar la transformación.

Descendió su altura hasta estar casi pegado al suelo, movió su cabeza sintiendo esa ligera molestia mientras sus orejas salían, soltó un chirrido antes de que una cola hiciese su aparición y su ropa se quedase atrás. Ahora le cubría un pelaje de color blanco con pequeñas manchas negras en sus costados. Una vez ya transformado salió del cuarto empujando la puerta con su nariz, encontrándose la sala solo con una de sus compañeras de vivienda.

Pansy le miraba molesta, mientras dejaba atrás el libro que estaba leyendo hacia unas pocos minutos. Frunció el entrecejo y dejo el libro en la mesita de un lado y tomo al pequeño animal entre sus manos con casi asco susurrando cosas inentendibles hasta que distinguió el claro " _Asqueroso gato blanco de la asquerosa Griffyndor esa"_ soltó un maullido en protesta pero Pansy solo atino a abrir la puerta y colocarlo en el suelo.

— — Seguramente— comenzó la chica frunciendo el entrecejo— Draco ni sabía que esa cosa estaba ahí… la _Griffyndor_ esa debe aprender a cuidar a su bola de pelos…

Maulló de nueva cuenta alejándose de las mazmorras, pasando entre zapatos y túnicas de Slytherin y llegando a donde el gran comedor. Algunos miraron curiosos al gato blanco mientras se paseaba con orgullo entre las mesas buscando a alguien. Al no encontrarle, salió hacia la gran biblioteca de la institución, maullando mientras miraba a todos lados; a la bibliotecaria no le agrado ver al pequeño gato entrar por lo que enseguida lo saco con una ráfaga de viento polvoriento.

El pobre minino tuvo que correr tanto que se descubrió a sí mismo en las afueras casi por donde la casa del guardabosques ese desalineado. Camino las escalinatas hasta quedar donde la ventana y saltó, antes de siquiera entrar, Fang comenzaba a ladrar y el ya no podía siquiera procesar por donde estaba caminando.

 _"_ _¿Y dónde diablos esta?"_ se pregunto a si mismo mientras caminaba por los alrededores. Realmente deseaba encontrarle, era la única persona de todo Hogwarts que le hacía sentir bien, en torno a es forma que ahora había adaptado. Seguramente los del ministerio desconocían de aquellos dos animagos que había en esos momentos en la institución. El y su persona casi favorita.

Llegó entonces a la torre de Griffyndor y la vio salir mientras detenía el paso.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?—pregunto ella alzando las cejas semi gruesas de color negro— Sabes que no puedes andar por ahí en esa forma— y como respuesta obtuvo un maullido—… anda ven, entremos.

Una vez que entraron, ella camino hasta las habitaciones y sentados ya en su cama comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su pelaje blanco con manchas

— Te pueden descubrir si te atrapan, peor aún… podría pasarte algo. Sabes que no debes convertirte en un gato — puntualizo aun sin dejar las suaves caricias — ¿Qué haré entonces yo si me quedo sin ti? — su pregunta había sido formulada quedamente, el solo soltó un maullido lastimero mientras se alzaba a restregarse agradeciendo solo los cuidados — Vale, te me estas poniendo sentimental, Draco — y momentos después el se recostó en el regazo a dormitar.

Cuando él quería salir de sus problemas, se transformaba en un gato. Salía en busca de Bellamy, una amiga que conocía antes de llegar a Hogwarts para que le diese caricias y un consuelo temporal mientras se asentaba en todas esas misiones y cosas que jamás quiso para él, que le habían impuesto por órdenes del Lord.

Pero a él le daba igual si podía ser solo un gato.


End file.
